Riding In Limos With Basses
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Limos have always been sacred to Chuck Bass, ever since a doe-eyed brunette changed his world on November 7th, 2007. And years later, riding in a limo with a Bass into the past has never been so dangerous and enticing. Happy Limoversary! Sets place in the future. A one-shot in celebration of Victor Victrola.


**Title: **_Riding In Limos With Basses_

**Theme: **Chuck and Blair Limoversary

**For: **The SCaB 5 year Celebration

**Summary:** Limos have always been sacred to Chuck Bass, ever since a doe-eyed brunette changed his world on November 7th, 2007. And years later, riding in a limo with a Bass into the past has never been so dangerous and enticing. Happy Limoversary! Sets place in the future. A one-shot in celebration of Victor Victrola.**  
**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Happy limoversary to all. I made a video on YouTube if you want to see it: watch?v=TOE2YJLBxdU&feature=plcp. As always due to fanfiction, you will have to type youtube . com first then the stuff after the / to see it. Leave a comment if you go! Anyways, I took a little break from **_**Oh, Brother! **_**to celebrate this. I did hint to VV in OB (the DS reenactment). So if you don't read that story, you should. Anyway enough blabbing and onto the story…**

* * *

Blair sat huddled over five books full of all different patterns. As the Christmas season neared, business at Waldorf was getting more and more hectic. She barely saw her husband or son. All she saw all day was books, magazines, shirts, dresses, computer screens, and fashion disasters. She flopped her head down in defeat and rested it on her tired arms. The only place she wanted to be was home. She picked up her head slowly and looked at the picture on her desk. Resting her chin on her arms, she studied it. It was a picture of her and Chuck holding Henry in between them in front of the Eifel tower. She sighed and leaned her head to the side so her ear was rested on her elbow. She could really use a vacation. Or at least an escape…

"Why the long face Mrs. Bass?" A voice questioned. Her head shot up. Chuck stood casually leaning against the doorframe of her office smirking. He looked so dapper in his light purple shirt, black pants, and black jacket. To top it off, he was wearing a purple bowtie. It was very familiar to Blair, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Chuck walked over to her desk and leaned into it.

"Like what you see?" He asked, noticing her eyes sizing him up. She tore her glance at his bowtie and smiled coyly.

"Mmmm…I think you'd look a little better with the outfit off." She replied, twisting in her office chair in a manner that she knew would drive Chuck crazy. His eyes focused in on the hem of her skirt that was rising up leg as she moved…

"Why are you here Bass?" Blair murmured, cutting to the chase. Chuck snapped out of his trance.

"Um…well…" He stumbled. She shook her head confusedly.

"Don't you know what today is?" Blair racked her brain. Henry's birthday? No. Serena's? Hers? His? Anyone's? No. Christmas? No. It wasn't any holiday. Her anniversary? No…but maybe it wasn't her _wedding_ anniversary. Chuck smiled as he saw her face light up.

"Victrola!" She whispered, grinning. He nodded. She twirled around once in her chair and threw her head back. Chuck caught one of her feet midair, causing her to stop. He kissed her bare foot and placed it back on the ground.

"How about you and I go for a little ride?" He asked with a hint of seduction. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter under her green blouse. She toyed with the neck of it as a lame attempt to cool herself down without Chuck noticing that she was squirming under his words.

"What kind of ride?" She answered cluelessly. Chuck cocked his head and took a step closer to her. Her foot rubbed gently on his ankle, making it hard for him to concentrate on picking his next words.

"Oh I don't know…A little limo ride to a mystery destination?" She bit her lip and let it slowly fall out of her teeth as if she was seriously contemplating the offer. He could barely make eye contact with her or he knew they would never even make it a mile in the limo.

"Riding in limos with Basses? I've heard that can be quite dangerous." She curled her perfectly manicured toes around his leg, causing him to bite his tongue. She knew all of the right ways to push him over the edge. All of the innocent things threw Chuck over the edge more than anything. She was the only woman in the world that knew that. He let out a short breath.

"Well I've heard that Blair Waldorf craves danger." Blair ran a hand up her leg to her skirt and looked down at her hand shyly.

"I suppose that's true since she's a Bass now." She murmured, playing with a thread on her skirt. Chuck was barely holding on. He could help but to stare at her blood red fingernails and imagine them burning through his shirt and searing his skin. Or wrapped around his…

"Charles honey, would you mind fetching my yellow heels from over there? I'd love to save my energy for our ride. You know how draining work is for me." Chuck brought himself back to reality once again and looked into his wife's face. Her deep brown incising eyes. Bold chocolate girls. Full lips that he loved to sink his teeth into…

"Yes my darling." He responded sweetly. He walked over to pick up her shoes. As he bent over, he felt her body push up against his. He whipped around and rested the shoes on her table. She pulled him into her and rested her lips at his ear.

"I need an escape." She pleaded. Chuck quivered at the touch of her body. He swore he felt her heat through her skirt.

"Then I know just the place to take you madam." He pulled away reluctantly and held out his hand. She wrapped her dainty hand around his big one and the two headed out the door.

* * *

The limo ride had been painful, to say the least. Chuck and Blair did the usual: talked about their work days, Henry, their future. But Blair was teasing Chuck, both mentally and physically. He knew she wanted him to give in, but he wanted this night to be perfect. He wanted to relive the day. Because more than anything, he hated how it had to _end_. This time, it wouldn't.

Arthur pulled up to Victrola and Chuck hopped out. He offered a hand to Blair and she happily took it, springing out of the car. She needed this more than anything. Her husband and Victrola was the perfect mix to complete and utter harmony. The two walked in hand in hand. Blair noticed that the whole club was empty. She turned to her husband.

"You are really going to lose the Wednesday revenue?" She asked, batting her eyes. He pulled her forward and continued their walk.

"You know I close the club on holidays." He murmured. She took his other hand and pulled him towards her.

"And what might this holiday be?" She smiled coyly and cocked her head. He leaned in to her.

"Our limoversary." He whispered into her mouth. He closed the gap and kissed her chastely. It took all within him to pull away. After he did, Blair started to laugh. He looked at her.

"What?"

"No, it's just that you called today our limoversary. As if everyone else has one." She smiled and continued to laugh. Her laugh was like music to Chuck's ears. He would never get tired of hearing it. When they were teens, she hardly ever laughed. She went through some really tough times and put all of her walls up. But now, she laughed on a daily basis. Whether it was Henry pretending to be his father or Chuck making a snarky joke, her laughter always rung through the halls of the Bass townhouse. Chuck looked down at her and his linked hands.

"We're Chuck and Blair. We make our own holidays." He said, looking back up at her. She smiled sweetly and gave him a peck.

"So, where's the food. I'm starved." Chuck pulled her towards their famous couch. She flopped down on it and sighed, kicking her shoes off yet again. Blair was only sloppy around him. Their bedroom could be a complete mess sometimes. Chuck being the complete neat freak always picked up after her. He understood however after a long day at Waldorf if she began to become unraveled. Sometimes he had the luxury of working at home, but Blair always insisted on being at the office. She didn't want a fashion emergency to happen behind her back or a pattern to be picked out hastily without her approval. Everything had to be done the Blair Waldorf way. And he accepted that. To be her husband, he had no other choice.

The waiter brought over Blair's favorite pasta. She eyed up the saucy goodness as it was being placed on the table. Chuck could tell by her growing eyes that she was excited to see it.

"I don't remember this wonderful, fattening add-on in 2007?" She said, picking up her fork. Chuck raised his scotch.

"Here's to new traditions." He murmured. Blair picked up her white wine and clinked it with his. She took a large gulp before diving into her pasta. She kicked up her feet and rested them on Chuck's lap innocently. He smirked and began to massage them. She moaned in sweet euphoria as she took a bite of her pasta.

"I love you a lot. Did you know that?" Chuck murmured after a few minutes of silence. She smiled and wiggled her toes.

"You know I never get tired of hearing those certain three words and eight letters coming out of your mouth. But yes I do know. You have numerous wonderful ways of showing it to me." She raised her foot and brushed her toe against his face.

"I love you a lot too. So much so that I married you and even birthed your ginormous spawn out my vagina." She said sweetly. He smirked and kissed her foot again before resting it back on his lap.

"And I'm forever thankful for that. But I think we also have to thank this building." Blair smirked as she chewed her pasta.

"And Nate for being such a dumb blonde and asshole." She added before taking another bite.

"And you for being the fierce, independent woman you still are today." He continued.

"And you for being courageous in the business world, even against your skeptical father." Chuck looked down at her feet. They tried not to bring Bart up at all costs. It had been such a tough time for them, although being brighter than the sun compared to other moments in their lives. But through it all, they came out wedded and happily than ever.

"Hey." Blair murmured, setting her pasta back down on the table. She leaned in and reached for Chuck's face, tucking her legs under her bottom. She gently pushed it to meet her eyes and started running her hand down his defined jawline.

"I'm so proud of you. For everything. Not only everything you've accomplished in the business world, but also everything you have emotionally and beyond. I really admire you for everything you've battled through. You've defeated all of your demons and came out even stronger in the end. I'm so proud to have you as my husband and the father of my child. Being a powerful woman is that much better when she has a powerful and loving man by her side. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it." She searched his eyes for something, but couldn't find any one emotion. After a few moments, he leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Let's not live in today right now. Let's live in the past." She cocked her head and stroked his cheek.

"I'm all in." She joked, swaying back and forth. He kissed her cheek and started nibbling at her neck. Her Blackberry lit up and she saw the message on the screen. She pushed Chuck gently away.

"I have to run to the ladies room. Be right back." She said, standing up. He kissed her hand.

"Don't go away for too long Mrs. Bass." She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh I won't. Promise."

* * *

"Dorota! Did you find it?" Blair yelled, bounding into the ladies room. Dorota stood by the sink holding a Banana Republic plastic bag.

"Yes Miss Blair. Pearl necklace and everything. All still in Mr. Chuck bin in back of closet." Blair sighed loudly in relief and ripped the bag out of her hands.

"Let's just hope I fit in this. After all, I had a child. And I am not sixteen anymore that is for certain." She said, starting to remove her skirt. Dorota smiled.

"Mister Chuck picked you up from work? How romantic." Dorota noted. Blair rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Always the romantic that Charles Bass. Well, only after I made him one." Dorota nodded in agreement as Blair threw her the green blouse she was wearing.

"Is Henry in bed?" Blair asked as she pulled the slip over her head.

"Yes. Mister Henry sad his Momma and Dad weren't home, but polish lullaby put him right to sleep." Blair smiled and flattened the hem of the slip.

"Good and good! This fits!" She cried happily. Dorota cheered.

"I knew it would Ms. Blair." Dorota said. Blair hugged her quickly and jumped up and down.

"Well, I want him to be completely shocked. So I'll put my blouse and skirt back on and he'll never suspect." She strategized. Dorota handed her back the blouse and she put it on. Thankfully, it wasn't see through so it didn't give anything away.

"Ugh the shoes won't fit because I went from a six to a six and a half after I had Henry. Damn pregnancy weight. It's okay though my feet can do without them." Blair slipped her skirt back on and sighed loudly, flapping her hands down on her hips. Dorota handed her the pearl necklace. She put it on and smiled.

"This remind me of high school times. Sneaking into bathroom and delivering everything from tampons to extra cell phones." Blair rolled her eyes and shared a laugh with her maid. She hugged Dorota tightly after they finished laughing.

"Thank you Dorota. For everything." Dorota smiled and kissed Blair's cheek.

"Anything for my little Blair. Well, not so little anymore." Blair laughed.

"Have fun with the Bass. Be sure to keep under control." She smiled.

"I will, I will. Trust me." With that, Dorota hustled out the door and back out. Blair looked in the mirror and smirked.

_The game of seduction was her favorite one to play._

* * *

She strutted slowly over to Chuck, who was sipping his scotch slowly and staring at the empty stage before him. She ran a hand up his back, causing him to almost leap into the air.

"Reminiscing?" She asked, lust dripping in her voice. He looked up at her.

"How could I not? It was one of the best days of my life. Next to marrying you and welcoming our son into the world." She smiled and took a seat next to him.

"You know, I still have moves." She said, looking deeply into his eyes. He smirked.

"This time, I'll believe you." She bit her lip and stood up.

"Guard my drink. And that delicious pasta." He watched her as she floated onto the stage and took a spot in the middle. She snapped her hand and an all too familiar song came on.

**_Na na na na na na na na na_**

Chuck gulped as Blair started to unzip her skirt. It hit the floor and pooled at her legs. His eyes locked with the skirt and the blouse that soon joined the heap. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, he thought he was hallucinating.

There stood Blair Bass in the same slip she had worn when she was sixteen dancing up on the Victrola stage.

She ran a hand up seductively up her leg, causing Chuck to groan. He just wanted to pin her down on the stage and take her right there. He couldn't handle any of this foreplay crap anymore. She continued to dance and he felt as though he might explode.

Especially as she made her way towards him.

She leaned in and breathed heavily on his neck. He would've grabbed her right then and there, but he was too numb to even move. She turned around and began to give him a lap dance. He moaned loudly, hoping to make her aroused enough where she would stop and give in.

"Blair…" He breathed, grabbing her hips and grinding them into him. She moaned at the contact and swatted his hands away. She could obviously feel his arousal under her bottom, but she continued to do what she was doing.

He was her pawn in her game.

She finished off her lap dance and returned to the stage, dancing freely along to the music. Chuck could barely see straight. He longed for her so badly he thought he might explode. Only Blair could rise these feelings up inside of him. He shakily texted Arthur beneath the table to bring the limo around so Blair couldn't see him. He was done with restraint. As soon as the song was over, he was going to make her forget her own name. She continued to dance gracefully as she had when she was sixteen. He swore she hadn't changed at all.

He sighed of relief as he heard the last lines of the song flowing through the speakers. Blair started to make her way slowly to him, her steps careful and calculated. She sat on his lap and pressed her body against his.

"Na na na na na na na na na." Blair finished, biting onto Chuck's ear. He hissed and threw her down on the couch.

"Here's to making new memories." He growled, biting viciously into her neck. She moaned and tangled her hands in his sweaty hair. Within moments her panties were across the room along with his undergarments.

Arthur will have to wait.

* * *

After two rounds of lustful lovemaking in Victrola (first on the couch and then on the wall on the way out), Chuck and Blair finally made their way to the limo. Both still half undressed and disheveled, they breathed heavily and leaned back into the seats. Blair looked over at Chuck and shook her head.

"Please don't take me home. And before you say I was amazing up there and also down there-" She said, pointing to his pants.

"Save it. I just want to skip to the good part." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. She wrapped a leg around his waist and started nipping at his neck.

"Arthur, you know where to go." He managed to get out before Blair's mouth captured his. He pinned her down on the seat and smiled into her lips. She pulled away.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed. He smirked.

"Nothing." He said, going back to her exposed neck. She quickly dismissed the question, although unanswered, and pushed off his unbuttoned shirt.

* * *

Blair awoke slowly as a ray of sun shined through the window of the limo. She realized she was lying in Chuck's bear chest and they were on the floor of his limo with numerous pillows and blankets. She smiled in content and snuggled back into him. Chuck awoke at the slight movement. He rubbed his eyes and moaned. She gave him a peck.

"Good morning handsome." She greeted, brushing a stray hair out of his face. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Last night was…"

"A fairytale. Well, not your typical fairytale." She finished. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time deeper.

"It's our fairytale. We make our own fairytales." Blair said, echoing her own words. Chuck brought her closer to him and closed his eyes again, sighing loudly.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we should really get home to our jobs and more importantly our three-year-old son." Blair murmured against his chest. He started to play with her curls.

"Time to go back to reality." He whispered. She nodded and kissed his nose. She gazed outside to the green pastures.

"Where are we even?" Blair asked, laughing. Chuck shrugged.

"I told Arthur the nearest rural place." Blair rolled her eyes and rested her chin on Chuck's chest so she could look up at him.

"We should make this a yearly ritual." Blair proposed, batting her eyes.

"I have no objections to that. Just to the fact we didn't start this earlier." He said, kissing her again.

"Well Henry was a baby Chuck and still is. I'm getting separation anxiety. As much as I love you." Blair admitted. Chuck stroked her arm soothingly.

"I understand. I miss my little buddy too." Blair smirked.

"Who thought you and I would be parents let alone sappy ones?" Chuck rolled her on top of him. She giggled.

"I don't regret being a sappy parent one bit." He said, kissing at her marks he made last night.

"Or the sappy husband." She added, snuggling into him. Chuck sat up a bit.

"Arthur?" He called.

"Yes Mister Bass?" Blair looked at Chuck in shock. She guessed it was around seven AM. He was one loyal driver. All of these years dealing with Chuck must be a doozy.

"Please take us back to our townhouse. And put on some Radiohead."

"Yes sir." The music started to flow through the speakers and Blair laughed.

"I'm hoping you're not expecting me to dance again." She said, stroking his cheek. He kissed her nose.

"No. I just want you to lay here with me until we enter the city." She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

"Quick Ms. Blair and Mister Chuck! Go get in bed and Mister Henry think you here whole time." Blair and Chuck laughed quietly and dashed up to their room, making minimal noise. Blair threw the sheets open and jumped in bed, wearing her slip from Victrola. Chuck jumped in next to her clad in just his purple dress shirt and boxers and yanked her into him, causing her to squeal. He held up a finger to her mouth.

"Nanight." Chuck said, mimicking Henry's little voice when he kissed his parents goodnight. Blair giggled and closed her eyes.

Moments later, their bed sprung up and down. It didn't take Chuck and Blair much thought to know where the weight was coming from.

"MOMMA AND DADDY!" He shrieked, jumping on top of both of his parents. Chuck opened one eye and looked over at Blair, who was laughing hysterically.

"Good morning lovie. Sorry we couldn't tuck you in last night we went out to eat." Chuck made a face behind Blair and Henry's line of vision. Henry pouted.

"Do you have to go to work today Mommy?" He asked sadly. Blair looked over at the clock. 8 AM. Did she really feel like going to work? No.

_Especially _after last night. Her body was _shot_.

"No baby, I'm going to stay home with my two favorite men today." Henry hugged her and wiggled around.

"Yay! Mommy can you, Daddy, and I go to the zoo or go walk KeyKey or go to the top of the Empiper State Building or the Rock or-" Blair put a finger to his lips.

"Right now, why don't we all just snuggle for a bit and think of some ideas. Sound good?" Henry hopped eagerly between his parents and they snuggled into him.

"Love you Hen." Chuck said, kissing him on the head. Blair sighed.

"_We should've named him Victor."_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Sorry I didn't get this out in time but it's only an hour late! Expect an update from OB soon as well as TBTD. If you aren't reading my other stories, check them out!**

**Happy Limoversary everyone!**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
